One Month
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: What will you do if you only had one month to live? That's question Feliciano is faced with. 'No worries and no regrets', is what he says but that is easier said than done, especially when he meets the new German in town. GERITA
1. Chapter 1

I step out of the hospital room with trembling legs and a shaky sigh. I was terrified of what they had told me. My mind was still trying to process the information. I subconsciously made my way to the waiting room where my brother, Lovino, was waiting.

I had been in the hospital for a month now as they did various tests to find out my mysterious condition. For several months back, I had been expiriencing light-headedness, dizziness, fainting, and severe chest aches. Today the results came said I had a rare disease.

From when I was young, I had always had a weak bone structure and a frail heart. It had gotten better somewhat got better as I grew older and increased my calcium intake to full fold. But apparently it hadn't been enough and my bones were still twig-like structures. Only now did I find out what happened to all the nutrients.

The had gathered up in my heart. The calcium and stuff had gotten into my blood vessels and rather being absorbed by my bones, they traveled back to my heart where it began to slowly build up. It built up all the way into a wall. They say it was a mirrical how my heart still pumps.

They also said I only had the rest of this month, August, to live.

I reach the waiting room and my brother looks up. "Are you free to go?" he asks. he makes it sound as if I was in jail for the past month.

I nod and he gets up from the chair he was sitting on and straightens his shirt. We walk wordlessly to the car parked outside. It is a beautiful day out here in Rome, Italy. I figure I should cherish it.

We get into his cherry red(or as my brother likes to call it, ripe tomato red)convertible and drove off home. My brother offers to close up the roof but I shook my head, enjoying the breeze against my face. It clears my thoughts of inevitable death.

When we get home my brother says that I should relax while he makes dinner. That was a new thing for him, usually he was the lazy one.

I open the door to my room and step inside, the smell hitting my face in a rush of nostalgia. I lay on the bed, face pressed against the pillow, smelling it. It smelt of garlic and of course, my favorite pasta.

I let out a short '_Vee~_' as I relinquish the smell and pretty much everything else in the room. One month, that was all it had been but it truly felt like a lifetime. A lifetime in which I could have spent doing other things, enjoying, living, blissfully unaware of all of life's troubles.

I hear my brother call for me from downstairs. I take one longing look back out the window it looked so easy to jump out be free of all the struggles. But no, that would be cheating.I head downstairs to face my brother.

Normally, I'm the only one who inhabits this house. Lovino is usually off with his Spanish boyfriend elsewhere. So you practically see the care and concern radiating off of him now.

We ate most of the dinner in relative silence. We were having pasta. That sot of stuck a string in my heart. when your...Dead, can you still eat stuff like that?

I picked at my dinner for the most part, not really enjoying it. Lovino must've took notice of my behavior for he asked me, "Feleciano, tell me the truth, what happened in there and what did they tell you?" People gave my brother less credit than what he really deserved.

"N-nothing fratello! Ve~." I try say cheerily but my eyes betray me. A single tear rolls of my cheek and hits the table we were eating on. Though it was relatively silent, it sounded like a nuclear explosion.

Suddenly my brother gets up and hugs me and the next thing I knew I was sobbing into his chest, I never realised how much it smelled of tomatoes. And then the next thing I knew I had blurted it all out in a jumbled up sob but he understood for he rubbed my back as we rocked back and forth.

"Feli, Feli, Feli" he whisperes calmly into my hair like a prayer.

I don't know what I thought Lovino's reaction would be when I would break the news to him. In fact I was considering of not telling him at all. But this reaction surprised me a little. Knowing Lovino, he would usually break off into a string of curses, punch and throw a few things and throw a tantrum. I guess he has changed over this past few weeks. Or I guess I never really knew him as much like I thought I did.

I dread the moment when we would have to separate because then I know death will find me one way or the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Urgh, I accidentally rated this as M, I'm so stupid Orz. I assure you that this is T and prolly one-fourth is K plus. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

I lay in bed, emotionless. I was numb to the world and I didn't think about anything. I prefered it that way. Though I probably cried out all my tears, I still didn't want to risk anything.

But the thing is, I don't know what I was holding on for. My parents died a long time ago and nonno died a bit back too. There was fratello but he had Antonio. Plus, with my weak bones and stuff, there was really nothing left I could do that wouldn't speed up my death.

Perhaps mabey I should just go now?

I turn my head to face the window. Moonlight streamed in, bathing my face in it. I imagine that it must have looked heavenly and if I could, I would paint it.

Painting, that was the only thing I could do and I was pretty good at it too. Be it portraits, scenery or anything, I could paint it with ease.

So I decided that I would do just that, paint. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to where I knew my canvas would be. The wooden floor creaked under my slight weight as I made my way to my desk, grabbing paint and brushes.

I set up the stuff next to my bed and then sat myself on it. I raise my brush when I am stumped. I didn't know what to paint. I could paint the moon but somehow that didn't feel right. So I started to outline a person, male, slight of build he was.

I spend the whole night working on the outlines and features of the face before I fall asleep at around three.

When I wake up, I did not even want to look at the painting. I covered it with a cloth. This way, I now had a reason to live. To finish the painting, slowly at night.

I head downstairs to find something to eat. Truly, I didn't feel like eating anything though I was hungry. I hopped that there was some pasta left over, I hadn't had any last night.

I open the fridge. Sure enough there was a bowl full of it with a little yellow sticky note taped upon it. I take the bowl and heat it while I read the note

'_Feli, I'm going out(not with that Tomato Bastard though, dammit!)pastas in the fridge though you probably noticed by now...uh...If you need anything just call. Don't you dare try to handle things yourself!_'

He also added his phone number and signed it off with his name. I chuckle to myself though if I was really feeling the humor, I couldn't tell.

I look at the last part of the note. My brother knows my so well. Of course I wouldn't listen to last part if you wondering.

I took the pasta out of the microwave and ate it. After that I got ready for work. I loved my job, I really did. I worked at a school and taught art to four and five-year olds. Something perfect for my little abilities.

What with not being going for the past month I worry over the recent changes that may have happened. But they all disappeared when my eyes fell on a young girl from Seychelles. When she sees me she flashes her cute, innocent, and bright smile and runs over to me, pigtails flying back in the wind. For some reason, that etches into my mind.

The girl hugs me and looks up at me, smiling. I return the smile though less happy. She takes notice for her look changes to one of confusion but she doesn't press it and is content with leading me to the building while talking about various things, her mouth stumbling over some words. Little kids are considerate, no?

I wall into the building and I am instantly flooded with bubbly little kids. After playing with them, I report to the office. The principal looks pleased and even happy to see me. We talk about stuff pertaining to buisness.

Not once did the news of my condition come up in our talk. I had decided that it was better of I didn't because I know he wouldn't understand and send me back. I had made a knew resolve to say good by to everyone I knew. Though I didn't get out much, I was still highly sociable, or so I was told.

I was allowed to work today and the day went on with all the kids thrilled. I think that I would feel sad when it was time to leave for good. But no worries and no regrets, right?

When the last bell rang, I was exhausted, physically but more emotionally. I walk over to my car. It was the same kind like Lovino's but a bit smaller and while his seats were fur, mine were leather. I liked how the seats were slippery and slidey-like.

Parked next to my car was a Benz. I'm not into cars so I don't know what kind it was but I am certain that no one drove that car, nor was anyone interested in cars like that. It couldn't have been any of the parents because they left with their kids over an hour ago. So who's was it?

I slide into my car, looking around for a clue as to who may drive that car.

My eyes fell on a blond walking toward me. Instinct takes over me and I was about to speed out of there if it wasn't for him calling me back.

I turn back around to see his hand on the car. So it was his. Oh.


	3. Chapter 3

He calls me over and my heart pumps widely in fear. I needed to calm down unless I wanted to die right here. I take deep breaths as I walk over to him. I was actually walking my fastest but apparently in wasn't enough for him. He strides over to where I was. I wrung my hands neversouly.

'_Oh Dio, please let me live even if it just for a moment longer!_' I pray.

"Hallo," He greats, "Are you Feleciano, I heard a lot about you. I am Ludwig, the new history teacher..." Oh no, he knows who I am.

I am literally trembling now. I nearly jump out of my skin when he puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at him for the first time in the face. I am not sure if my fear just increased or stops. Sure he is heavily built and looks like he could lift a tank but for a moment, he resembles a childhood friend of mine, strange.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" He asks. I shook my head sheepishly. "I said my name was Ludwig, Ludwig Beilshmidt. The new history teacher. I work in the same building as you?" He offers.

I look at him dumbfoundedly. Since when was he here? Probably in my time of absence I guess.

I wonder what else has changed in my time of absence. I chuckle nervously.

"You probably seem to want to get going, so I don't stop you. See you around, I guess?" He says to my relief.

"A-Ah yes, sorry we couldn't talk more. You seem like a really nice person, see you!" In the afterlife, I almost added before catching myself.

I hurriedly walk to my car and drive home as fast I can without crashing.

When I return home, I find empty. Lovino still hasn't come back. He must be having fun. I decided to make some pasta but to my horror, I can barely muster the strength to lift anything above twenty pounds. Frustrated but hungry, I wipe the tears of despair out of my eyes and head to my favorite restaurant. I haven't been there in such a long time.

Closed. As if this day couldn't get any worse. The restaurant had closed moved to a different place half-an-hour away. In it's place was a new one. And even worse, I had forgotten my wallet. I should just forget my resolve and die now.

But fate wouldn't have that, me going back on my promise. Because who pulls over none other than the new history teacher, Ludwig Beilshmeidt. How wonderful, no?

He spots me and waves over to me. I take a deep breath and go over to him, once again.

"U-um, Ve~, Ciao, what are you doing here? Do you like Italian food? I love it!" I continue to babble on unnecessary stuff like I always did when I was nervous.

"I'm here to eat." Of course he is, I'm such an idiot, "With mein older bruder, he adores Italian food and anything Italian really, he-he ." He finishes, chuckling nervously like he made an awkward joke.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother I have a fratello as well. He looks just like me, what about yours?"

"Really, I think I've seen your brother before then if he looks like you. And nein, bruder is actually albino, and even then we don't look-alike." He concludes.

"Ve~ You seen fratello? Haha! Wait what's an al-albi...Alien? Your bother is an alien?!" I look at Ludwig skeptically. He didn't look like the one to joke around so maybe he was mental?

Just as Ludwig was about to say something however, a strange-looking person tugging another guy in tow. When he neared, I couldn't help but scream. Ludwig gives me the look of 'silence now, explanation later'. But my brain already figured that aliens are not green but white. And have red eyes with silver hair, Creepy.

I look at the other person with him who seems to be fuming in a familiar way and I gasp with recognition.

"Fratello?!"

* * *

**Uhh..sorry for the cliffhanger there, I just figured that I really need to get something out and that seemed like a good place to stop. And sorry if I offended any albinos, really am, Sorry! And is this Prumano? Mabye, I haven't really planned that but now hehe poor Feliciano. Reviews make the world go 'round! Till then,See ya~!**


End file.
